Christmas Surprises
by MysticGirl93
Summary: It's almost Christmas and the guys start training their kids. Trista begins to have doubts about her relationship with Leo and he is also thinking about Trista's Christmas Surprise after being with her for 9 years.
1. Chapter 1

**Christmas Surprises**

**By Mystic Girl93**

**Two days before Christmas Leo looks at his son and sighs. Jr. is sitting across from him and asks.**

"**Dad are you Ok? Can I ask you a question?"**

**He looks up and nods at his son.**

"**Yes Jr. you can ask me a question and I'll answer the best I can."**

**He takes a deep breath and asks.**

"**Why aren't you and mom married yet? I mean Uncle Don, Raph, and Mike are and they're younger than you."**

**Leo looks up from his soda and sighs.**

"**See Jr. out of the 4 of us I'm the serious one and had too many bad relationships when I was younger. It just takes me a little longer to trust in anyone like I do in your mother."**

**Jr. looks up and stares at his father.**

"**How long are you and mom together anyway?"**

**Leo pauses and thinks.**

"**Mom and I are together for 9 years. Don't worry Jr. I know what to get mom for Christmas. Come on so I can drop you off at the mall so you can meet your cousins. I have to go pick your mom up from work after I drop you off."**

**He smiles and sees a package on his bed and scratches his head. Then he looks at his calendar and asks.**

"**Dad what is that on my bed? Is it a Christmas present that you forgot to hide from me?"**

**He laughs.**

"**No Jr. it's something you'll need tonight when I help your Uncles train their kids after dinner tonight. Go on and open it. Are you forgetting what I told you a few months ago?"**

**He pauses and thinks.**

"**Oh yea now I do. Each of my cousins have to fight against me because even though I'm the youngest my skills are more advanced than theirs right?"**

**Leo smiles and nods his head. Then he watches as his son unwraps his blades, head band, and Chinese stars. Then he runs to his father and thanks him.**

**Leo gives him a hug and grabs his car keys as they exit the house toward the car. Jr. nudges his father as they exit.**

"**Are you forgetting something dad? You're still in your turtle form."**

**Leo locks the door and hits his watch as they enter the car and smiles at his son.**

"**Thank you Jr. I always forget about my watch. Lucky for me I have a son that remembers."**

**He laughs as they pull out of the driveway and asks.**

"**Dad I know mom said I'm too young to have a cell, but it's not fair that all my cousins have one and I don't. Please dad you know I'm responsible enough to have a cell."**

**Leo picks up his cell and calls Trista. She answers and responds.**

"**Yes Leo what is it? I told him no he's too young and you know it."**

**Leo takes a deep breath.**

"**Sweetie he's almost 10 and has mastered his ninja skills already. Believe me he's responsible enough to have a cell of his own. We aren't going to fight about this anymore the phones are in my name and I am getting him a cell, he needs one. My brothers gave their kids a cell already and it's our son's turn to get one instead of letting him borrow mine all the time. I need mine so my brothers can get a hold of me if any of them get in trouble now this conversation ends do I make myself clear. I'll see you after I get his cell and drop him off at the mall."**

**He hangs up his cell and pulls into the parking lot of the cell phone store and parks the car.**

"**Come on Jr. let's get you a phone so I can get mine back ok?"**

**He smiles and follows his father inside the store and looks at the phones in the case and scratches his head. Then Leo looks at his son and says.**

"**Not too expensive ok young man? I still have to get your mom's Christmas present. Don't forget to get a case so you don't lose your cell ok."**

**He nods his head and smiles as he picks one out.**

"**Yes dad I know. Oh speaking of Christmas what do you want?"**

**Leo shrugs and responds.**

"**It doesn't matter Jr. I'm not that picky. Anything will be fine."**

**Leo pays for his son's cell and puts it in the case and hands it to him.**

"**Here you go Jr. call your cousin Raph and tell him you were running late ok?"**

**Jr. takes his cell and dials his cousin Raph's cell # as they walk back to the car.**

**Familla hears her brother's cell ringing and taps him.**

"**Umm bro your cell? Where is Cousin Leo?"**

**He looks at the number and scratches his head in confusion. Then he answers.**

"**Yo Raph here whose this calling me?"**

**Leo Jr. answers.**

"**It's me Leo. I just got my cell after my father got into an argument with my mom. I'll be there in less than 20 minutes. See you when I get there Leo out."**

**Raph smiles.**

"**Wow it's about time cuz. Ok we'll see you when you get here. We're at the front entrance still waiting on Don Jr. He just got his cell also. Well see you shortly Raph out."**

**Leo Jr. hangs up his cell and puts it back in his pocket as he sits back in the passenger seat and sighs.**

"**Dad I'm sorry for causing the fight with mom. You two haven't fought in a while and now you two might not even talk tonight."**

**Leo sighs.**

"**Jr. couples do get into fights sometimes it's not your fault now calm down already. Stop blaming yourself it's not your fault."**

**Leo stays silent and exits the car after giving Leo a hug.**

"**I'll call you when we're ready to leave. Thank you for my cell. Love you dad."**

**Right after Leo pulls away Don's car pulls up and Don Jr. exits the car and joins his cousins. **

"**Bye dad see you by Uncle Leo's after the mall. Love you."**

**The cousins enter the mall and walk around laughing about something that Serena said. She spots something that would be perfect for Leo.**

"**Whoa Leo look at that. It's perfect for your father. Look for yourself."**

**Leo looks up and stares.**

"**Wow you're right Serena, but I don't have enough to get it for him."**

**She looks at everyone.**

"**Why don't we all put some money towards it and get it wrapped. Then buy a card and sign it to give to Uncle Leo from all of us?"**

**Her brother nods his head and then everyone gives Leo Jr. 10 toward the present for Leo. They get it wrapped along with the other gifts they bought and buy a card to go on Leo's present signed by all of them with Leo Jr. at the top. **

**Leo pulls up to Trista's office and uses the elevator to go to her floor. Her secretary stares at him and looks at Trista.**

"**Oh my he's fine. Whoa you really have good taste in men."**

**Trista smiles and nods her head.**

"**Yea I know I do. My son looks just like his father except with blue eyes instead of brown. Come on Leo stop being shy. Come and join us for the Holiday party. I still have an hour left of work. Sorry about yelling at you earlier about getting Jr. a cell. You're right it's about time we get him one. Oh speaking of his cell what's his number?"  
Leo asks her for her cell and enters it in her phonebook and smiles. **

"**He's #3 on your speed dial under mine. So how has your day been at work?"**

**She looks up and sighs.**

"**Oh man it's been crazy. I can't wait till my shift ends how about your day?"**

**He takes a deep breath.**

"**Not that busy. Now I know what my father went through when we were younger."**

**Jamie looks at them puzzled.**

"**Umm Trista; what does he do for a living anyway?"**

**She smiles and nudges him.**

"**Go on honey tell her. I am going to get some more food to eat I'll be back."**

**He gets up and follows her to the refreshment table.**

"**Trista are you crazy? I can't tell her I'm a lethal ninja. That's all I need is for her to think I'm violent."**

**She looks at him and glares.**

"**Leo tell her you're a Martial Arts teacher. You don't have to tell her you're a ninja. I know what people think about ninjas I'd never put you on the spot like that because I love you."**

**She kisses him on the lips and he smiles as he embraces her and returns the approach.**

"**Easy sweetie be careful you don't hit my watch."**

**She smiles and takes his hand as they head back to the table to sit down.**

"**Leo help yourself. I can hear your stomach growling. Did you eat at all?"**

**He shakes his head.**

"**No I didn't because I wasn't really hungry at all. I'll be back don't miss me too much."  
Jaime watches as he walks toward the table and asks.**

"**Are you two ever getting married? I mean Trista he's your son's father and you still haven't married him. Are you sure he's true to you? He acts kind of weird when he's near you."**

**She looks up and stares.**

"**Whoa Jaime don't insinuate that my man cheats on me. We've been together for 9 years and our relationship is really close. He had a tough life when he was a teenager and was never lucky in love then just like me so drop the subject already!"**

**Leo comes back to the table and sits down to eat his food and looks at Trista's face and can see the tears rolling down from her cheeks and puts his arm behind her head. He also kisses her forehead and she smiles. When they finish eating she looks at her watch and sighs. Then she clocks out and storms out to the car. Leo runs after her and embraces her.**

"**Trista what's wrong? Why are you crying?"**

****


	2. Chapter 2

Christmas Surprises

Ch 2

Trista looks and cries onto his shirt.

"We aren't married yet and we're together 9 years. Leo we have a son together I just don't think you love me anymore."

At that he lifts up her chin and smiles.

"Sweetie I do still love you like I did before our son was born. Don't ever doubt my love for you. You mean the world to me. Come on now dry those tears and let's go home."

He uses his finger and wipes the tears from her eyes smiling. Trista smiles and embraces him resting her head on his shoulder as he holds her in his muscular arms.

"No wonder why I fell in love with you. I love you in either form no guy has given me the security that you do. I love you so much Leo."

He embraces her tightly and their lips meet.

"I love you to Trista are you ok now?"

She smiles and nods her head in agreement.

"Yes Leo I am ok now. Let's go home."

They get in the car and he drives home cautiously. After he parks the car he opens her door and takes her hand as they enter the house. As soon as he gets inside he hits his watch and takes a deep breath. She embraces him by holding his waist and sighs as her hands move up his smooth chest.

"Leo can we? I mean our son is out with his cousins giving us the house to ourselves?"

He stares into her light green eyes and smiles.

"No we're not alone it's my brother Raph and his wife. I wonder why they're here."

She takes a deep breath and sighs, and then she enters the kitchen and puts on the coffee pot. Leo kisses her and then runs out to meet Raph.

"What's up bro?"

Raph runs to him.

"Leo hurry up put the news on. Try not to break anything either."

He looks puzzled.

"Break something why?"

Raph runs in the house and clicks on the news. Then he puts up the volume and tells Riba to call his brothers. She takes out her cell and calls them both.

"Put the news on now!"

Leo shrugs still confused. Then he looks at the screen and he breaks his cup in his hand.

"She survived! Oh shell no this isn't happening to me! Oh no Raph I can't believe this it's all my fault."

He looks at his elder brother puzzled.

"Why are you saying that? Leo answer me now!!"

He runs out to his yard and punches the shed door. Then Raph grabs his shell.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you blaming yourself? Leo she's a sorceress and still has the heart of tengu she with stand all our power!!"

In the house Trista looks at her cousin and shrugs.

"Why is he acting like this? How did she survive? I mean all 4 of them combined their power and Master Splinter told them that their 4 minds combined can't be defeated."

Then Trista remembers.

'Oh no Leo's powers wouldn't activate that's why she survived. Oh man poor Leo.'

She watches out of the window and sees the tears in his eyes forming. Then she sees Raph embrace him tightly. She closes her shades and joins Riba in the kitchen to have their coffee. Riba looks.

"What is wrong with your man? Why did he lose it like that?"

Raph looks in Leo's eyes.

"Leo why didn't you tell us that your powers weren't working when we fought her? Now I know why she survived. Leo we're brothers why did you hide it from us?"

He sighs.

"I know Raph. I was just sick of failing and didn't want you 3 to think it was because of my love for Karai years ago. It wasn't that honest. I just couldn't focus with our father gone! I'm sorry bro like I said before I'm useless and a bad leader! Now our kids are in danger and it's all my fault!"

Raph looks in his eyes and glares.

"Leo stop saying that!! It's not your fault and you're not a failure! Let me call Don and Mike and you call your son and tell him we'll meet them by the food court. Now we have to figure out how to defeat her once and for all so we can avenge our father! Let's also hope our kids are ready if they face a battle before we complete their training."

Leo picks up his cell and calls Jr.

Raph Jr. looks and nudges him.

"Leo it's your father. Answer it."

He opens his phone and responds.

"Hey dad Jr. here. Why do you seem worried?"

He responds.

"Jr. I want you and your cousins to wait for us by the food court and make sure all of you have your weapons on you."

He scratches his head in confusion.

"Ok I guess. We'll meet you by the food court and I left my katana at the house can you bring them with you please dad? I know you always said a ninja should always have his weapon on them in case they get attacked. I forgot I was so busy trying to figure out what to get everyone for Christmas. I'm sorry please don't be mad at me."

Leo sighs as he responds.

"I'm not mad at you Jr. Just please don't let that happen again. I'll bring them with me we'll be there in 20 minutes."

Leo hangs up his cell and turns to Raph.

"You stay here and I'll go pick up Mike and Don."

Raph looks up and stares.

"What? No I'm going with you. Leo I understand what she did to you on her father's ship, but it's still all 4 of us that have to defeat her! She killed our father with us watching her do it!!?"

He looks at his younger brother and glares.

"Yea I know but what if my powers don't work again? Then I'll lose all 3 of you and I can't risk your lives again!! I rather die than you 3. Leo will you listen to me for once?"

He watches as his older brother enters his son's room and grabs his katana. Then Leo drives off toward his brothers' houses. As he gets out of his car to fix the flat tire Karai appears behind him.

"Aww Leonardo!! We meet again!! Now I'll let you watch me kill your two younger brothers with you watching!! Just as I made you watch me kill your rat master!!"

He looks up and sees Hun's sword at his brothers' necks.

"No not again I can't risk their lives anymore! Not this time!!"

In Mike's house he looks out of the window and tells his wife to go get Angel and go to Leo's house.

Libra looks up.

"But mike? What about our kids aren't you worried?"

He glares at her and yells.

"No I'm not I taught Mike Jr. and Serena myself they can handle a fight by themselves but you can't now do what I said and go to your cousin's house now!! Now Libra I mean it!! Stay out of it!!"

Don looks at the clock.

"Umm Mike he should've been here by now! He only lives 7 blocks down from you! What if she is using illusions to weaken him again! So he can't fight her and win?"

Mike gulps.

"Oh man Don you're right!! We can't wait for him to get here! Come on let's use my SUV to see if we can find him! Call Raph and tell him we're on our way to Leo's house!"


	3. Chapter 3

Christmas Surprises

Ch 3

Mike and Don get in his SUV and Don calls Raph.

Raph hears his cell ringing and answers.

"Raph here where are you 3?"

Mike grabs the cell and answers.

"Raph it's only Don and I. Leo never showed up or called. Wait for us outside we have to find Leo before she tricks him again."

Raph grips his Sai and grits his teeth. Then he sits on the porch and waits for Mike's SUV to pull up. He buries his head in his hands and shakes his head. Then he runs into Jr.'s room and doesn't see his katana.

'Leo where the shell are you? Your son is probably worried sick about you call one of us dam nit!'

He looks out of his nephew's window and sees Mike's SUV. Then he runs downstairs and says.

"Ladies stay by your cells. Tonight is Karai's last night on this earth!"

Mike opens the door and Raph gets in. He hits the gas and speeds down the street and sees Leo's SUV. Don also sees it and looks around.

"Where is Leo? Oh no he doesn't have his katana either! We have to get to the mall and get our kids ASAP! Leo can be in grave danger!"

Raph grabs Leo's katana and sees a note attached to them.

"If you 4 freaks want to see your brother Leonardo again come alone to my skyscraper and face your doom!"

He crumbles up the note and grits his teeth. Then he grabs his nephew's katana and Mike drives toward the mall. Raph picks up his cell and calls his son.

He hears it ringing and answers.

"Raph here dad what is it? It's passed 20 minutes where are you guys?"

Raph sighs.

"Jr. come out to the main entrance and meet us. I'll explain when you get in your Uncle's SUV. Hurry up young man!! I mean it!"

"Yes dad we're on our way. Jr. out."

He hangs up his cell and they all head to the main entrance. Leo Jr. senses danger and tries to call his father's cell and gets his voicemail. Then he looks at his watch and paces back and forth shaking his head.

"Where is my father? He never ignores his cell something isn't right at all."

He looks and sees Mike's SUV pull up and doesn't see Leo. As they get in he asks.

"Uncle Raph where is my father? I can't seem to get him on his cell. Why do you have his katana?"

Raph sighs.

"Karai has your father hostage. Jr. listen to me clearly. When we get to the skyscraper be prepared to fight the foot! Another thing if one of them mysteriously disappear close your eyes and use your sense of hearing to defeat them. We will get in and get your father back promise me you'll do what I just said and that goes for all of you. "

He nods his head and sighs.

"Only if I had my katana on me."

Raph hands him his katana and smiles. He takes them and resheathes them in his harness as he ties his head band around his brow and sighs. Mike pulls up to the skyscraper and they hit their watches. As they exit they are surrounded by the foot and they all take out their weapons. They watch as their Uncles and fathers enter the skyscraper and continue fighting the foot. Several foot members disappear rapidly and Leo calls out.

"Close your eyes and focus so we can defeat them. Come on let's show them what we're made of? Our fathers taught us well let's use their lessons to defeat these losers once and for all."

They all nod their heads and join in to defeat them as a team. When they see them all defeated Leo Jr. resheathes his katana and heals his cousins that were injured during the battle.

In the meantime Raph and his brothers enter the skyscraper and also defeat foot ninjas as they look for Leo.

"Leo bro where are you? Leo?"  
Leo hears their voices and opens his eyes to see he's tied up and struggles to escape failing miserably as the chains dig into his green skin. He sees them enter and screams out.

"No get out it's a trap!! Turn back before she catches you!"

Raph sees Leo and screams as he throws his Sai to cut the chains. His Sai dissolves into nothing and he throws a star that also dissolves. He grits his teeth and also falls after the chains shock him throwing him to the ground.

Leo looks and screams.

"Raph no…get up!! Raphael!!"

Then he watches as Don and Mike also get electrocuted as they hit the chains with their weapons.

"No I failed again!! Just kill me already?"

Leo Jr. hears his father's screams and walks toward the inside. Raphael Jr. yells.

"Don't even enter my father told us to stay here! Leo get back here! We can't fight her she's too advanced for our skills. Leo!!"

He ignores his cousin's pleads and enters with caution unsheathing his katana. He sees his father tied up and gulps. Then he grabs his star and slashes the chain in half letting his father land on the ground hitting his shell. Leo looks up and sees his son.

"Jr. what are you doing in here? It's too dangerous go back outside by your cousins! I don't want you to get hurt! Go young man!!"

Karai laughs evilly and shoots an energy ball at Leo Jr. and Leo closes his eyes and the blue forms as he screams.

"Slash Wave!! Keep your hands off of my son! Now you'll see a true ninja fight prepare to die tonight!!Jr. I said get your uncles out of here now and wait for me!! Go young man now!!!

He looks up and gulps.

"But dad you need help you're weak!!"

Leo looks and glares. Now Jr. I mean it!!"

Jr. heals his uncles and Raph looks.

"Leo let us help you! We're brothers and can't lose you!!"

Leo looks and glares.

"No Raph go with them, and watch our kids it's my battle not yours now go!!"

Mike yells at him.

"No we won't let you do this on your own! We have to work together and defeat her bro and you know it! Now stop being stubborn and let us help you!!"

Leo sighs and backs down. Don looks at Leo Jr.

"Go outside by your cousins Jr. We won't be long! Just get out of here we'll be fine."

He runs out by them and sits down burying his head in his hands.

Leo looks and says.

"Ready bros on the count of 3! We hit her with all our power to it's fullest potential! Ready 1, 2, and 3…Say goodbye Karai…Now you die!!"

She watches as his brothers tattoos form and starts to laugh evilly…Aww poor Leonardo here we go again! You're too weak to help them out nothing but a failure!!"

He starts to laugh as he shuts his eyes tighter and puts his focus on her

"You were saying Karai look again!!"

She sees the blue form on him and gulps.

"No it can't be you're weak!!"

He looks up and glares at her with his eyes slanted…

"Weak am I…Think again SHELL PULSE!!!!!!!!!!!!"

She watches as 4 energy balls join together in blue, purple, red, and orange aiming right at her…She tries to avoid it but it hits her dead on and her blood spurts all over the floor and on them!!"

Then they use their powers once again to take out the other foot members going to attack them...

"SHELL STRIKE!!"

Raph looks up and sees her on the floor as the blood forms a river!! Leo looks and yells.

"Let's get the shell out of here!! Boys in Blue!!

As they exit Leo throws an explosive shuriken and shields his son along with his brothers as they shield their own kids. They watch as the building explodes and runs toward the SUV parked half a block away!!

Jr. looks at his father.

"Umm you guys are all bloody how are we going to tell our mothers?"

They hit their watches and drive back toward Leo's house. All 4 of them run in the house and into the 4 separate bathrooms washing the blood off of them after their showers.

Jr. runs to hug his mom and she embraces him.

"Baby are you ok? You didn't get hurt did you?"

He embraces his mom and smiles as he kisses her on the cheek.

"I'm fine mom…I'm Leonardo's son and take right after him with the skills to match…"

Then he runs into his room and changes his clothes. Then he walks downstairs and sits on the couch watching a movie with his cousins in peace…as they wait for their fathers to come out! Trista warms their dinner and they eat in the living room silently. The 4 brother walk downstairs at the same time and sigh with relief that they finally defeated Karai and avenged their father's death. While they eat the news is on and Karai's death was proclaimed caused by Arson. Leo smiles slyly and gives his brothers a high 3.

"Boy whoever killed her must've hated her with a passion!! Right bros!!"


	4. Chapter 4

Christmas Surprises

Ch 4

Christmas Day finally arrives and they arrive at April and Casey's house around 3:30pm. Casey looks at Leo and asks.

"So how have you been lately? Did you hear that report on how Karai died in her skyscraper? It's good that we don't have to deal with her anymore but the foot is still around."

Leo looks and sighs.

"Yea I know. Karai does have a son or daughter to take over for her. So it'll be a matter of time before we have to deal with one of them. Till then I don't want to hear it at all. It's Christmas Casey a day of peace and family. Not a day to talk about her demise or her stupid foot clan!"  
Casey nods his head.

"Yea you're right sorry I brought it up bro. Are you finally going to pop the question to Trista? I mean 9 years and you have a son to raise."

Leo smiles and nods his head.

"Oh yes I am right after we eat and while she's under the mistletoe. What about you two how's everything here?"  
He looks up and says.

"April is expecting our second baby in late February. I just found out this morning."

He looks at Casey and smiles.

"Wow congratulations to you both. That food smells real good...

Let me guess you cooked or at least helped her right?"

He smiles and nods his head.

"Yes Leo of course. Come on bro dinner is ready."

Leo looks up and nods his head.

"Come on Jr. time to eat, boys and girls let's go."

They all walk to the table and sit silently as they wait for their parents, April, and Casey to sit down. When everyone sits down Casey Jr. says grace and then they all eat. After everyone finishes eating Trista helps April with the dishes and stares at her promise ring that Leo gave her years ago and sighs.

"It's hopeless April. He isn't ready to marry me. We're together 9 years and he still hasn't proposed to me. I guess he never had intentions on making me his wife because I'm a human."

April looks at her and stares.

"Trista don't say that. Leo loves you a great deal. Maybe he is thinking you'll say no because he's not all human. That's exactly what your cousins thought too and look they are married for 9 years already. Leo is just more careful in what he does especially when it comes to falling in love with humans. See all through his teen years he had bad luck in love. Then when he turned 18 he was deceived by his girl and swore he'd never fall in love again. Then he met your cousin Stephanie and fell in love with her. Years later a week before Mike's wedding he caught Stephanie with her ex and got really mad! Then he ended it with her because he was in love with you Trista. Don't leave him and your son because you think he doesn't love you anymore! Just see what happens between you two. Listen to your heart it'll lead you the right way."

She smiles and sighs. Then she enters the living room where Leo was sitting on the couch as he watches his son and nephews open their presents. When they finish Leo Jr. brings Leo's present to him and says.

"Go on dad open it. This gift is from all of us. You're worth it too, you taught all of us so well and so did our uncles."

He looks and smiles as he reads the card and sees Trista under the mistle toe and says.

"Ok I will in a second, but I have to give mom her present first ok Jr."

He looks and scratches his head then he looks at his cousins.

"Huh what did he get my mom? I don't see a present in his hand for mom."

Raph looks at Mike and then at Don and smiles. Mike looks at his two brothers and shrugs.

"Bros let's wait till Leo opens his gift and then open ours. I want to see what he got Trista."

They nod in agreement and sit on the floor by the kids and Casey. April sits on chair and stares listening attentively.

Leo walks by Trista and sits next to her and points up.

"Honey look what you're under? You know what that means don't you?'

She looks up and smiles, and then she looks into his eyes ready to kiss him. He smiles and gets on his knee.

"Trista we've been together for 9 years and have a healthy son. Every day that passes I look at you and think I'm dreaming because I'm a mutant turtle and have such a beautiful girlfriend that loves me for what I am inside and doesn't care what I look like on the outside. Then I wonder how life would be with out you and don't want to. Trista."

She looks and smiles.

"Yes Leo. I'm listening what is it?"

He smiles at her and takes her hand. Then he goes in his pocket and pulls out the little box opening it.

"Trista will you marry me? I don't want anyone but you as mine."

She stares and her mouth drops.

"Yes Leo I will; marry you. I love you so much."

He takes it out of the box and slips it on her finger moving the promise ring to her right hand. She embraces him and their lips meet and she smiles. Leo's brothers, April, Casey, and his nephews stare. Then Casey says.

"It took you long enough."

Leo looks and smiles. Then he sighs with relief and puts his arm behind Trista and she rests her head on his shoulder. They bring the gift to him again and he removes his arm from behind her and opens it slowly. When the paper comes off he smiles.

"Wow just what I needed. Thank you so much. Come here and give your Uncle Leo a hug. Jr. you too get over here."

He smiles and jumps on Leo giving him a hug.

"You're welcome dad... We're all glad you like it."

Then his brothers open their presents and Casey toasts to Leo and Trieste's official engagement. They all raise their glasses and drink their champagne in silence. Trista moves her hands up his chest and he flinges.

"Umm honey can you not do that? Yes we're engaged but you have to control yourself till we get home agreed."

She kisses him and smiles.

"Yes I know. I was only testing you nothing more. I love you so much Leo!"

He smiles and holds her close to him as she falls asleep on him as he strokes her forehead gently. Then Jr. rests his head on his father and falls asleep immediately as he sits and talks with his brothers. While he rests Leo strokes his forehead gently and smiles.


End file.
